


Her Protector

by HeartandHeadAlways



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartandHeadAlways/pseuds/HeartandHeadAlways
Summary: After Wyatt and Rufus return from killing Jessica’s killer’s dad they changed the original timeline and Wyatt now has no memory of what really happened to his wife in this new timeline. So…fast forward to the finale movie when Flynn goes back to kill Jessica – he finds out something disturbing about Wyatt and returns to warn and protect Lucy.





	Her Protector

**Author's Note:**

> I had a set idea for this one-shot when I started. I was going to be about 1500 words and have a specific ending. BUT the characters took me on a completely different path and this is what we created!

“Did they send you to protect the girl too?” The agent asked looking up from his phone when Flynn stepped up beside him.

Flynn looked over at him. “You, Rittenhouse?”

“Yeah.” The guy said simply.

Flynn quickly reached for his gun and shot him. He was about to walk away but noticed the agents cellphone on the ground, it was open to a text message. He picked up the phone and saw that he had typed out a message to Jessica but had not sent it yet. ‘Get out of the car’ Flynn wondered why on earth he would be telling the girl to get out of the car. Jessica getting out of the car led to her death and this guy was supposed to be protecting her from that. 

Rittenhouse was filled with horrible, devious people but Flynn knew they weren’t idiots. If he was telling her to get out of the car it was because that is what needed to happen for her to be safe. Using the agent’s phone he managed to find Jessica’s address so decided to head there. If his instinct was wrong the man out here who is supposed to kill Jessica will do it or he could always take out Jessica some other time. By the time he arrived at their house Wyatt’s car was in the driveway already. He took his gun out of his pocket and quietly walked towards the house, being sure to stay in the shadows. He reached the first window and peaked in, it was dark, looked like the dining room. He moved around the house towards the back until he came to a window with a light on. He carefully looked inside and saw Wyatt and Jessica standing in front of one another arguing. 

Jessica pushed Wyatt and walked passed him towards the door but Wyatt grabbed her, his hands were on her arms and he was shaking her while continuing to yell at her. Tears were pouring out of her eyes as she yelled back and struggled to break free from his grasp. While Jessica was yelling at him Wyatt’s hands moved from her arms to her throat. Jessica grabbed Wyatt’s arms and tried to pull them off her but of course the tiny woman was helpless against a trained US soldier. Flynn’s first instinct was to break in there and help her but he had to remind himself -- his whole mission in the first place was to kill her.

Just moments later Flynn saw Jessica fall to the floor as Wyatt just stood there staring at her lifeless body. He got down on his knees and began to shake her. Flynn could not believe what he had just witnessed, he had never been a fan of Wyatt but Flynn never though he would be capable of this. A few seconds pass and Wyatt picked up Jessica and left the room. Flynn slowly walked towards the front of the house and saw Wyatt head to his car carrying Jessica’s body.

Flynn’s dull headache suddenly became a sharp stabbing pain. He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed in and out slowly through the pain, after a few seconds it subsided but the dull ache was still there. He needed to get back to 1918. When he first decided to go on this mission he had no problem sacrificing his life so the team could get Rufus back but now things were different, he needed to get back and warn Lucy about what really happened to Jessica. Wyatt was dangerous and he was not going to chance him hurting Lucy. He felt something wet on his lip and wiped it away with the back of his hand – blood. He didn’t have a lot of time but he needed to be sure Jessica was dead to insure Rufus’ survival.

Wyatt was placing Jessica into the backseat of the car so he quickly ran next door and hot-wired one of the cars in the driveway, luckily it was late at night and the house was dark, he hoped the residents were heavy sleepers. Flynn followed Wyatt but made sure to stay far enough behind and kept his headlights off so Wyatt would hopefully not notice him. Flynn ditched the car when they were close to the area Jessica’s body was found then hid in a small patch of bushes until he saw Wyatt leave. Flynn’s headache was getting worse again…this time it was more of a slow progression instead of the suddenly stabbing pain. He walked over to Jessica’s body and checked for a pulse. Nothing.

Flynn’s vision began to get blurry, he knew he needed to get to the lifeboat quickly. He let out a sigh of relief once the lifeboat was in sight. His nose was bleeding, head was pounding, and his vision was very cloudy. He fell inside the lifeboat and quickly punched in the date after strapping himself securely in.   
Once he landed in 1918 he closed his eyes and let out another breath of relief. He honestly didn’t think he would make it back alive, but now that he had he needed to do everything in his power to protect Lucy.

****************************************************************

“You can stay in here you know.” Wyatt said as Lucy grabbed her clothes from the draw. “There are two beds.” 

When they returned from 1918 they found out that Jessica dying changed a lot of things, including Wyatt and Lucy’s relationship. Since Jessica never came back, Lucy and Wyatt had been together since Hollywoodland and were now sharing a bedroom.

"No, Wyatt I don’t think that is the best idea. The couch is fine. It’s not like I wasn’t sleeping there before.” Before Wyatt could object Lucy quickly grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom. She couldn’t wait to take a shower then lay down, close her eyes and pretend that she had some privacy.

Flynn sat at their version of a kitchen table drinking a beer and reading one of the newspapers that Agent Christopher would bring them in the mornings. Wyatt walked in and went right to the fridge. He grabbed two beers and immediately headed back towards the hallway but was stopped by Flynn’s words.  
“I want you to back off Lucy.” He said simply, not even looking up from his paper. Flynn knew Lucy was perfectly capable of deciding who to have in her life and normally he would never interfere in her personal life but he had proof that Wyatt was dangerous and he couldn’t handle someone else he cared about being physically hurt.

“Excuse me?”

“Look.” Flynn said after taking a sip of his beer. “I don’t know exactly what happened in your original timeline but when I went back to 2012 something happened. I know it wasn’t technically you but it was still a version of you and that means you are capable of doing it.” Flynn paused. “I don’t want anything happening to Lucy.”

“What the hell are you talking about? I wouldn’t hurt Lucy!”

Flynn broke eye contact for a moment and ran his tongue over his lips. “You are the one that killed Jessica.” He paused. “You strangled her then dumped her body on the side of the road like she mattered nothing to you.”

Wyatt let out a fake laugh and shook his head. “And you really think that you will win her once you tell Lucy this lie?”

Flynn stood up and took a few steps towards Wyatt. “One Lucy isn’t an object to be won by anyone. And two, Lucy is too good for either of us and if you think otherwise you are even less intelligent than I gave you credit for.”

Wyatt again looked away, placed his beers on the counter and laughed then turned back to Flynn and punched him right in the face. Before either of them knew what was happening they were at eachother’s throats much like they were just a few days ago. Wyatt pushed Flynn up against the wall but a few seconds later Flynn pushed him off then punched him square in the mouth – and it felt good. Flynn had been wanting to punch him im the face for a long time now but refrained for the sake of the team. Wyatt came after him again but luckily Flynn managed to avoid his punches.

“What the hell is going on?!” Lucy screamed as she walked in. She knew better than to get in the middle of the two of them. The last thing she needed was another scar on her face. “Flynn! Wyatt!” She yelled out again. Flynn managed to throw Wyatt off him again which finally ended the fight. Both men were bleeding from their mouths. “What the hell was that about?” Lucy asked as they caught their breath. Neither of them answered they just continued to stare at eachother. Lucy was scared they would start swinging again. Wyatt wiped the blood off the corner of his mouth and walked out of the room – not before taking the two beers he had placed on the counter. Lucy breathed a slight sigh of relief. “So…are you going to tell me what it was about?” She asked folding her arms over her chest. Flynn didn’t say anything. Lucy let out an aggravated sigh and grabbed the small first aid kit they kept in the cupboard – they kept a few all over the bunker just in case. She placed the kit on the table and opened it. “Come on.” Flynn walked over to her and leaned up against the table. Lucy began to start cleaning his lip – it already looked like it was swelling. “Well?” She said breaking the silence between them.

“It’s not important.” Flynn said simply.

“You guys need to get along. We are all on the same team now.” She said as she put the supplies back in the small kit.

“Do you trust him?” 

“What?” Lucy asked looking up at him.

Flynn looked down and noticed how close she was standing to him then lifted his eyes up to look at her again. “Do you trust him?” He asked again – a little slower this time.

Lucy dropped her eyes down to look at the table. “I mean I know things have been off since he didn’t tell us immediately when he became suspicious about Jessica…but I think I trust that if it came down to it he would have our backs.”

Flynn didn’t think that sounded very convincing but he liked that she seemed hesitant about trusting him. “And me?” He asked. “Do you trust me?”

Without hesitation Lucy nodded her head and said “Yes.”

Lucy turned to put the first aid kit away and Flynn smirked. “I won’t lie to you.” Lucy slid the kit back into the cupboard then turned around to look at Flynn. She didn’t respond, she just crossed her arms over her chest and waited for him to continue. “When I took the time machine to kill Jessica I found something out about Wyatt and when I confronted him about it he got angry.”

“And what did you find out about him?”

Flynn sighed. “You had to ask that, didn’t you?” He said with a smirk then let out a sigh. “When I got there I found the Rittenhouse agent that was sent to protect her. Once I knew he was Rittenhouse I shot him. Before I walked away I noticed his phone on the ground and a message to Jessica telling her to get out of the car. It didn’t make sense to me why they would be telling her to get out since the killer was out there and it would have been safer for her to go home with her husband…unless it wasn’t. So, I found their address in the agent’s phone and went straight there.” Lucy was intelligent, probably the most intelligent woman he had ever met and Flynn knew that she was beginning to put the pieces together. “When I got to the house I saw them through the window, yelling at eachother. Jessica pushed Wyatt and tried to walk away but Wyatt grabbed her. He started to strangle her…”

“Oh my God.” Lucy whispered as she brought her hand up to her now open mouth.

“I followed him after…he left her body on the side of the road where she was found in the original timeline.”

“So this Wyatt has no memory of this?”

“No.” Flynn said simply. “The man that murdered his wife in the timeline he remembers is the man whose name I told him.”

“Wyatt went back and killed that guy’s father. Things must have changed after that.”

Flynn nodded. “So…you believe me?” He asked after a few moments of silence.

Lucy looked at him with a confused expression across her face and shook her head. “Yeah, of course.” She paused. “But this Wyatt didn’t do anything wrong. We can’t blame him for it.”

Flynn shook his head. “It was still a version of him that did this meaning he is capable of extreme violence and is dangerous.”

Lucy sighed. “Wyatt is part of the team. We have to give this version of him the benefit of the doubt.”

Flynn shook his head and bit his bottom lip after a couple seconds he looked back at Lucy. “Just…promise you will be careful around him.”

Lucy gave him a small smile and gently placed her hand on his arm. “Promise.” She said softly. 

 

Lucy woke up the next morning to the alarm blaring throughout the bunker – Emma had jumped. She sat up and saw the team running towards the computers, Jiya was the first.  
“Southampton, England. April 10, 1912.” Jiya called out as the rest of the team gathered around her.

Flynn and Lucy looked at eachother immediately, they knew what that date was.

“Titanic.” Lucy breathed, still not taking her eyes off Flynn.

“Well this could be tricky.” Agent Christopher said. It could be several weeks for you to get back to the lifeboat if you get on that ship.”

Lucy folded her arms over her chest. “Well we don’t have much of a choice, Emma is already there.” She paused. “Rufus, you can drop us off in England and then just meet us in New York with the lifeboat.”

“That might be the best idea.”

Flynn, Lucy, Rufus and Wyatt climbed into the lifeboat and once again chased after Emma.

“What do you think Emma’s plan is?” Wyatt asked as he strapped himself in.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. “I don’t know. There were a lot of people who died. I’m guessing she wants to save someone. The richest man aboard, John Jacob Astor, he might be a good place to start.”

“Do you think it’s possible that she wants to save everyone?”

“Anything’s possible.” She said with a tight smile.

The ship was so much more grand than she had ever imagined. “Did you get the tickets?” She asked as Flynn came up behind her.

Flynn handed her one of the tickets he was holding. “You have no idea how difficult it was to get first class tickets.” Lucy looked down at her ticket. ‘Lucy Flynn’ was written under the passenger name. She looked up and Flynn and raised her eyebrow. Flynn smiled. “It is just easier if they think we are married, a single woman travelling with two men would raise suspicion and we should keep a low profile.” He glanced over at Wyatt who was approaching both of them. “Wyatt will be your brother, in case anyone asks.” Flynn handed him the ticket and he grabbed it from him with more force than was necessary.

“Did Rufus leave?” Lucy asked.

Wyatt continued to stare at Flynn for a moment longer before turning to Lucy. “Yeah. He will meet us in New York in a few days.”

They boarded the ship and went straight to their suite. They walked into their sitting room first. “Only two bedrooms.” Wyatt said looking around.

“This is the largest suite available on the ship.” Flynn said.

“I will take the couch.” Lucy said shrugging her shoulders. “It’s not like I have my own room in the bunker.

“No. Take a room. I will sleep on the couch.” 

Lucy laughed. “Flynn come on. These are barely loveseats, you won’t even be able to lay down.”

“I’ll be fine.” He said tossing his almost empty bag on the floor by the small couch.

 

The dining hall was of course beautiful. The china and silverware were all brand new and the napkins were folded perfectly at each place setting. Lucy, Flynn, and Wyatt were seated at a table with a couple. The three of the immediately began to scan the room looking for Emma but didn’t spot her anywhere. There was no way she stepped aboard this ship as anything other than first class, it would be too hard to survive otherwise, so she had to be somewhere nearby.

After dinner was over and the servers cleared everyone’s plate people began to dance on the large dance floor in the middle of the room. Flynn stood up and held his hand out to Lucy. “Would you join me for a dance?”

Lucy looked up at him with a slight surprised face. She gave him a small smile and nodded before placing her hand in his and standing up. She didn’t turn her head to see Wyatt’s reaction but she could have sworn she saw him roll his eyes and shake his head out of the corner of her eye.

Flynn led her to the dance floor then took her in his arms and they began dancing. Lucy’s eyes found Flynn’s but she quickly broke eye contact and began to scan the room for Emma. “Where is she?” She said softly.

Flynn shook his head and looked around the opposite side of the room. “I’m sure she knows we are here, she is keeping a low profile.”

“We need to find her.”

Flynn gave up scanning the room and focused his attention on Lucy. He stared at her until he had her attention. Once she looked at him he leaned his forehead against hers. “We will.” He said softly.

The song ended and Flynn slowly let his arms fall from Lucy’s body. Lucy immediately missed the feeling of being in Flynn’s arms, she liked the way his arms felt around her…she felt safe.

It had been a long day. Lucy was excited to sleep in a real bed in her own room. She had never had any privacy in the bunker, even when she showered she worried about someone walking in on her. She stepped out of her dress and pulled on her pajama pants and tank top. She didn’t have period specific pajamas but she figured she wouldn’t be leaving her room in her pajamas. She crawled into the bed and snuggled into the pillow under the blankets. It was so much more comfortable than the couch in the bunker. There was a knock at the door that joined her bedroom and the sitting room. Lucy pushed herself up and sat up against the headboard.

“Come in.” She called out.

Flynn walked in carrying two tubs of what looked like ice cream and two spoons.

“I snuck in the kitchen and got a snack, thought you might like some.” He handed her one of the small tubs and a spoon.

“Thank you.” She said with a small smile. Flynn turned to leave. “You can stay and have your ice cream…if you want.”

“You sure?” He asked. “I know you don’t get privacy too often…”

“I’m sure, stay.” Flynn took a seat in the chair across from the bed. “So how did you manage to sneak into the kitchen?”

“I flirted with one of the women cleaning the dining room.” He shrugged before shoving a good size spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

Lucy laughed while holding her hand over her ice cream filled mouth. “Oh really?”

“Are you doubting my flirting skills?” He stopped the spoonful of ice cream in front of his mouth and raised his eyebrow at her.

She laughed again. “Yes.” Lucy slid over to the other side of the bed, closer to where Flynn was sitting and turned to face him. “So what did you say to her?”

Flynn took another bite of ice cream and laughed. “You know, you really don’t have to say much at all.” He scooped up another spoonful of ice cream. “It’s all in the eyes.”

“Oh really?” She laughed. “So…what did you just look at her and she let you steal this ice cream?”

Flynn lifted his eyes up to look at her and smiled. “Something like that.”

A comfortable silence fell between them for several minutes. Lucy looked over at Flynn then back at her ice cream. “You are a good dancer.”

Flynn looked up at her but Lucy seemed to be more focused on the ice cream on her spoon than on him. “Thank you.” He said.

Lucy laughed. “I know I am awful.” She looked over at Flynn and shrugged her shoulders. “Being clumsy makes following a beat hard.”

“I am sure no one has ever complained.”

She shrugged her shoulders again before scooping out another spoonful of ice cream. “I haven’t really had many dance partners. No one ever asked me to prom or any other dances at school so I never went.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

“Bookworms usually aren’t the type high school boys want to take to dances.”

“They sound like idiots.” Flynn shook his head and looked down at his ice cream. “Intelligent women are the most attractive.” He looked up and noticed her staring at him. “Not that you aren’t…” He waved his spoon around in Lucy’s direction. “You know…you look…good.”

Lucy gave him a small smile then went back to eating her ice cream. “Do you think we should talk to Agent Christopher about Wyatt when we get back?”

Flynn sighed. “I think she should be told, yes.”

“Do you think she will make him leave the team?

“I’m not sure.” He responded with a tight smile. Lucy placed the lid over her ice cream and placed her spoon and the container on the night table by her bed. “All done?”

Lucy scooted down in bed and turned on her side to face Flynn. “Yeah, probably shouldn’t eat an entire carton of ice cream before bed. But it was delicious, thank you.” She said with a small laugh.

Flynn placed the cover on his ice cream carton and stood up. “I will let you get some sleep.”

Flynn, wait.” Lucy sat up a bit and Flynn stopped and turned around to face her. “You are going to be really sore in the morning if you attempt to sleep on that tiny couch.”

“Lucy, I’ll be…”

“Flynn.” She said interrupting him. “Don’t say you will be fine.” She said with a small laugh. “Just stay in here. It doesn’t have to be a big deal.”

Flynn laughed. “I promise I will be fine. Enjoy having your own room.” He winked at her then walked back into the sitting room.

Lucy couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed that he didn’t take her up on her invitation to stay, and that of course confused her. She reached over and turned off the light then cuddled deeper into the bed, she had every intention on enjoying a good night sleep in a real bed.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

It was the night the Titanic would hit the iceberg. It was an odd feeling knowing that disaster is about to strike. Lucy, Wyatt, and Flynn were in their sitting room discussing how they were going to find Emma since they had still not been successful in doing so. The entire ship shook when it hit the ice burg. Lucy lost her balance but Flynn caught her and took a step closer to her to help her regain her balance.

“Alright that is enough!” Wyatt yelled. He walked over to them, grabbed Lucy by the wrist and pulled her away from Flynn then took a step so he was in between them. “You need to keep your damn hands off of her.” Flynn took a step forward and Wyatt quickly pulled out his gun and aimed it right at Flynn.

Lucy gasped. “Wyatt!” Wyatt tightened his grip on Lucy’s wrist and she winced. 

Flynn lifted his hands up and took another step towards Wyatt and Lucy. “Just let her go.” He said calmly.

Wyatt gave him a smile that was more creepy than anything else. “We are heading up to the deck and waiting for the lifeboats. I don’t give a shit who Emma is planning on saving!” He screamed as he shook his gun at Flynn. “We should have never come on this mission. Too many things can go wrong.”

“Wyatt it is no different than any other mission.” Lucy’s eyes filled with tears. “Please Wyatt. Just put the gun down.” Wyatt ignored her. He slowly walked out of the room pulling Lucy alongside him while keeping the gun aimed at Flynn’s head.

Flynn gave Lucy a reassuring smile then of course followed them up to the main deck. As soon as Wyatt looked over at the lifeboats and away from Flynn; Flynn took that opportunity to knock the gun out of Wyatt’s hand. Wyatt tossed Lucy aside. She fell to the ground and banged her head against the inside wall of the ship. As soon as Flynn had the gun he tossed it overboard. He knew it wasn’t the best idea to leave only himself armed but he didn’t want Wyatt getting his hands on it again. Wyatt ran over to him and punched him in the eye. Flynn stumbled back for a second but quickly regained his balance. He grabbed Wyatt buy his shirt and shoved him against the wall.

“You need to calm down.” Flynn said quietly; still holding onto Wyatt’s shirt. “This ship is sinking and we need to all be thinking straight. We still have work to do before we can get to a lifeboat.” Flynn paused and licked his lips. “If you lay a hand on her again…” Flynn pushed Wyatt’s body against the wall again. “…I’ll kill you.” Flynn let go of Wyatt and walked over to Lucy, who was standing with one hand against the wall for support and the other rubbing her head. Flynn gently placed a hand on her back. “Are you alright?”

Lucy nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. We need to find Emma. Maybe we should split up.”

Flynn shook his head. “Absolutely not.”

“Flynn be serious. This ship is huge.”

“I am being serious. We have one weapon. God knows what Emma has with her.”

The top deck was becoming more crowded. People were beginning to panic and gather near the lifeboats and it would only be a matter of minutes before they began loading them up and lowering them into the ocean. Lucy was the first to spot Emma.

“Over there!” Lucy said as she gently placed her hand on Flynn’s arm to get his attention over the loud commotion of people.

They all ran in Emma’s direction, hoping that she wouldn’t see them coming with all the commotion and people panicking. The crowd of people grew thicker and Lucy was separated from Flynn and Wyatt. 

It was impossible to see anything but the strangers around her. After a few minutes of walking Lucy realized she was in some line to get on a lifeboat.

“Miss?” The man helping everyone into the boat looked at her and held out his hand.

Lucy shook her head and tried to turn around.

“Miss, please.”

“Sorry, I need to find my husband.”

“We are just boarding the woman and children at this time. You will be able to meet up with your husband later.”

Lucy shook her head and pushed harder against the crowd of people but it was useless. She was practically pushed onto the lifeboat and by the time she was able to stand up they were already lowering it into the ocean.

“Wait! Stop!” She yelled to the men lowering the lifeboat. “I need to get off!”

“Would you just sit down?!” One of the woman who was seated behind her yelled.

Lucy’s heart was racing and she felt like she couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t leave him behind. Once the boat was level with the second deck Lucy launched herself out of the boat and back onto the ship. She of course fell and banged her head against the opposite wall. “Kate Winslet made that look a lot less painful” she muttered under her breath. She rubbed her head for a moment then took off to find Flynn.

Lucy ran up to the top deck and frantically searched the huge crowd. Her eyes scanned every face until she finally saw him several feet away. Her eyes filled with tears and a smile spread across her lips. She ran straight to him and then flung her arms around him.

“Thank God.” She said softly as she wrapped her arms even tighter around him.

Flynn was a little shocked at first but after a second wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. 

Lucy pulled back and rested her hands on his chest. “Are you alright? Where is Emma?”

“I’m fine. Emma took off, I lost her in the crowd but…John…he is taken care of.”

Lucy nodded, she knew what that meant there was no need for him to say the words. “We should find Wyatt.” She let her hands fall from his chest.

“Yeah, then we need to get to a lifeboat…fast.

Lucy took his hand in hers and he immediately looked down at their joined hands then at her. Lucy smiled. “I’m not losing you again.” 

It didn’t take them long to find Wyatt and once they did they ran to the lifeboats.

“Sorry.” The man loading up the lifeboat said. “We are only taking women and children at this time.”

Flynn pulled out his gun and aimed it at the man. “I don’t want to shoot you.” He said. “But all three of us are getting on that boat.” After a second Flynn nodded to Lucy and Wyatt to get in and he followed, keeping the gun aimed at the man.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucy stood by the railing of the ship and watched as the sun began to creep above the horizon. She wrapped her arms around her body, she was soaking wet and ice cold.

Flynn finally managed to find an available blanket. He quickly grabbed it and headed right for Lucy who looked like she was lost in thought staring out at the sunrise. He draped the blanket over her shoulders and rubbed up and down her arms. Lucy’s body stiffened but relaxed when she looked back and saw that it was Flynn.

“Thanks.” She said after turning back towards the sunrise.

“How are you doing?”

Lucy let out a fake laugh and shook her head. “That was…the single most horrifying experience I have ever been through.” She paused. “All those poor people…”

Flynn sighed and continued to rub his hands up and down her arms, hoping to at least warm her a bit. “It’s over now.” He whispered. “We will reach New York soon and be home before you know it.”

Lucy turned around to face him. “And what the hell are we going to do about Wyatt?” She looked away as she shook her head. Tears threated to fall from her eyes so she bit her lip and tried hard to hold them back. “You were right. We can’t trust him.” She looked back at Flynn. “I am not sure I even feel safe staying in the bunker with him.” Lucy reached up and gently touched the bruise under his left eye. “How is your eye?”

Flynn smirked. “Hurts like hell.” He paused and gently picked up her left wrist. “And your head and wrist?”

Lucy looked down at her wrist. “Head is okay.” She looked down at her wrist. “My whole body is pretty numb from the cold right now so I don’t really feel any pain.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t get him away from you before he hurt you.” Flynn gently ran his thumb back and forth over her small wrist.  
A wave of warmth spread throughout Lucy’s body. She shook her head. “Don’t blame yourself.” She whispered. “If you would have done even one small thing differently he might have shot you.”

They stared into eachother’s eyes for what seemed a while but was actually only a few moments before Flynn closed the space between them and kissed her.

The moment Flynn’s lips touched hers all the pain, and worry, and stress seemed to melt away so she kissed him back. Flynn wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her flush against him. Despite them both being soaked and freezing she felt a rush of warmth run through her veins…she felt safe…protected…loved.


End file.
